


Minty Fresh

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth Abusing Game Mechanics, Desperation, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Other, POV Second Person, reader is byleth...you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: You teach Ashe the better parts of tea-party etiquette.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Minty Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)

“I sure hope I’m not doing anything wrong, Professor...”

You watched Ashe struggle to wrap his fingers properly around his teacup, trying to pay mind to decorum. It was a little entertaining to watch him fret over it, but you were also tempted to reach over and fix his fingers yourself.

Instead, you picked up your own cup. You had just recently learned how to properly conduct a tea party, yourself, so you hoped you were teaching him right—but that wasn’t really the point of the tea party, anyhow. “Like this, Ashe.”

He observed your fingers, nodding slowly with understanding as he moved his fingers around. He lifted the teacup to his lips, took a sip, then sighed with relief.

“Like that?”

“Very good,” you said, but your eyes drifted down to his cup. You wouldn’t even call what he did a sip, actually. His cup still looked full...

“I-I don’t mean to be rude, Professor—I’m just curious—but will this really help me win the dance competition?”

“Of course,” you responded, smoothly. “Tea dates provide an excellent opportunity to work on your charm and confidence. You have to have proper posture, proper movements, and make good conversation. In combination with our dance practice, this will really make you stand out to the judges. I’ve spoken with them, and I know what they’re looking for.”

Ashe nodded. You were...a little unconvinced by your own explanation, but he seemed to trust you. You almost felt guilty. “Alright! Let me know if I’m doing anything wrong, then!”

“You’re doing great.” You watched Ashe for a moment, his eyes nervously looking at everything laid out on the table. He was eyeing a pastry on the stand, but seemed hesitant to take it. He took another dainty little sip, and you sighed through your nose. You would get nowhere like that, and you weren’t the most patient person. “Ashe?”

His cup clattered as he put it back on its plate. “Y-yes?”

“Be sure to drink it all. It’s rude not to finish a cup someone has poured for you. If you hesitate too much, it will seem like you don’t enjoy the host’s tea.”

“O-oh, right! That makes sense. Sorry...”

Ashe picked up his cup again, tilting it back until it was empty, then looked at you for approval. It was a bit lacking in manners to chug it down like that, but you gave him a nod and a smile anyway.

* * *

You decided to go check on your plants in the garden after the first tea time was over. You were worried about taking too long, there, just in case he realized he had to go and went to the bathroom, but you decided to risk it. Even if he had, you’d surely be giving him enough tea in the next few hours that it wouldn’t have mattered.

After nursing your plants for a while, you went to go find Ashe again. He was in the dining hall—maybe he’d had a drink? That would have made things easier...

He seemed to be just chatting with one of the cooks, as friendly and personable as ever. You couldn’t believe you’d fooled him into thinking he needed to work on his “charm”. Was it not obvious to him that he was one of the most adorable students in the monastery? You waited until he finished his conversation, then swooped in as soon as he began to walk away.

“Ashe?”

Ashe stopped in his tracks at the sound of your voice. He grinned, but had confusion in his voice when he addressed you. “Professor! Er, did you forget something?”

“No. It’s time for our second tea time.”

“I...didn’t know we were doing another one? I’m sorry. I must have forgotten.”

“No, it’s no fault of yours. I didn’t mention it. I hope that’s not a problem.”

“O-oh. I see! It’s no problem at all,” Ashe said. He looked unsure, but even then, you knew he wasn’t going to try and turn you down. At least, not yet. “Alright. Lead the way!”

* * *

You had asked around to find out his favorite tea, and brewed it for every meeting. Ashe lit up at the very scent of mint, and you had to try to keep your own face straight at the sight of his blush and smile. Keeping your eyes off of his face was impossible; again and again, your mind wondered what his face would look like with a splash of embarrassment on it.

You’d find out soon.

“This is really nice, Professor,” he said. He finished his cup off to punctuate his point. You had the kettle in your hand to refill it before he’d even finished drinking. He looked down at it, then nodded his thanks, and drank again...

“Oh, the tea? I figured you’d like it.”

“I do! It’s my favorite, honestly. Lonato used to...” Ashe paused, and you wondered if the conversation was going to take a turn for the worse. You found him sweet, very sweet, and despite your desire to see him coming apart, you didn’t want to bring up something painful for him. However, he recovered quickly, instead saying, “I shouldn’t talk about myself too much, right, Professor? It’s rude...h-how about you? What’s your favorite blend?”

He set down his cup, half-full, and you topped it off with the rest of the pot. Once it was empty, you set it down, checking your watch. Everything had to be timed perfectly, so that—ah. He asked you a question.

“Mint leaves are my favorite, too.”

* * *

You figured the third invitation would be the hardest. The second could have just been a fluke in Ashe’s eyes, but the third would most certainly make it clear what you were trying to do. Sure, he may not have known the  _ specifics, _ but he would realize that you were desperately trying to keep him in a never-ending cycle of tea parties. But if you got him to accept the third invitation, well, he’d have no reason to decline a fourth, or a fifth, or a sixth.

He barely got out of your sight before you tracked him down again. He was walking away towards the dorms, but you caught up to him with a slight jog, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He turned, once again looking confused at your appearance before shifting to an uneasy smile. “Um, hello, Professor!”

“Hello, Ashe. Are you free for tea right now?”

You kept your face even, not wanting him to think it was a joke. He didn’t laugh, but he also didn’t seem ready to agree right away. “Professor? Are you...are you okay?”

Of course, even when you were clearly trying to do something underhanded, he still had your well-being in mind... “Yes, I’m fine. Why?”

“Nothing, I...I just thought that maybe you forgot that we’ve already had tea twice today.”

“I didn’t forget.”

You said nothing else, waiting for him to realize what you wanted on his own. A few expressions rolled across his face as he considered his next move. Then, after a few stagnant moments, he said, “You...want to have tea again? A third time?” You nodded, curt and clear. “Um...”

“It’s important that we keep practicing, to make sure you’re prepared for the competition. Don’t you think?”

Ashe took a glance over his shoulder, then turned back to you, nodding quickly. “Right! You’re right, I...don’t wanna let the house down. Okay. But, um, before we go for tea, I just have to do something real quick—”

He might not have been attempting to go to the bathroom, but you couldn’t take any chances. “Alright. Let’s go,” you said, taking his hand before he could leave and leading him back to the courtyard. You hadn’t expected him to blush so hard when you did so, looking away in embarrassment, but it worked to your advantage; he wasn’t arguing despite you being so forceful.

“I can do it after,” he mumbled to himself, and you held his hand a little tighter.

* * *

Another pot of mint tea, another successful tea date. You had gotten a better idea of what Ashe liked to discuss after a bit of trial and error, although sometimes it felt like a crapshoot. Cats, gardening, and knights were always safe, though.

On the third tea date, though, you couldn’t help noticing that he was a little distracted. He still smiled and nodded along all the same to the topics you brought up, but he was a bit more fidgety, and, much to your delight, he was squirming in place. He must have been trying to go to the bathroom before you forced him into the third tea time. Still, he drank down every cup you poured him. He was paying such close attention to the “proper manners” you taught him that he didn’t notice how your cup went untouched, forcing him to drink the entire kettle.

Ashe was, with some effort, making conversation as you cycled through the same topics you’d been using since you figured out what he liked talking about. You were mindlessly asking questions, then watching him stutter out a response as he desperately tried to calm his full bladder. He took each sip with hesitation. That was the second best part, watching him try to hide it. The only thing that topped it was his inevitable failure.

You picked up the kettle as he rattled on about native Faerghan herbs, only to find that it was empty.  _ Damn it. Not yet, _ you thought.  _ Just one more pot... _

He immediately noticed that it was empty, standing up so quickly that his knees hit the edge of the table. “Thanks for all the tea, Professor! I-I have to get going, now, though—”

You couldn’t let him slip away that time, no matter how briefly. Starting over would be difficult. You stood up as he was walking away, catching his hand. He was too preoccupied with holding his piss to react bashfully to you taking his hand in yours, which you found simultaneously exciting and disappointing.

“One more kettle, Ashe,” you said. “Remember what we talked about earlier? It would be rude to—”

“I know, and I—sorry. I interrupted you, sorry,” Ashe rambled. He paused for a moment, and you were about to talk over him again, but you saw his face and stopped in your tracks. It was a sudden shift from his previous harried expression to what looked more like mortification. Had he untensed just a bit too much? Had a spurt of piss escaped into his underwear? You wanted to pull his pants down, to see for yourself, but you’d made the mistake of having this tea date in public as opposed to your room. Ashe started up again, shaking from nervousness. “I can’t do another d-date right now. Just—can we do it in five minutes? Can I have five minutes? Please?”

“Ashe, it’s only one pot. It will only take five minutes to drink it. What is it that you need to do?”

Your question relied on him not admitting that he had to go. That would ruin the building tension, as well as the fun. But your instincts were right, and he was too bashful to say. “It’s nothing, but—no, it’s something, I just...it’s really short, it doesn’t take long, just need to do something—”

He tried to duck away, but you held his hand even tighter, and he made this adorable pleading sound, like one of the stray dogs around the monastery would do when they’d beg for food. Again, you considered your location, but a brief glance around made you notice that you were hidden by shrubbery. Getting away later would be difficult, but...you’d think of something.

“If it’s something I can help you with, let me know. That way, we can get back to—”

“Professor, _please_!"

Ashe wrestled his hand away from yours in an uncharacteristic show of strength. You felt a sinking feeling, so sure that he would run off—but he didn’t. His hands went straight to his groin, trying in vain to cover the dark stain that was spreading across the front of his pants. Your heartbeat kicked up, and you realized that it was  _ happening, _ it had  _ worked, _ he was  _ doing _ it. You were torn between watching his face, his mint green eyes becoming full with tears, or his pants, his legs, stained with his piss.

You wished you could paint a picture of it.

“No, no, no no no,” Ashe said, glancing down before shutting his eyes tight. That only forced the tears down his cheeks, though, making him look worse than he already did. 

“Ashe,” you said, softly; you meant to sound comforting, but you might have sounded just as awestruck and in love as you felt. “Oh, Ashe...”

“Professor, don’t look, I-I couldn’t—”

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” You looked around, making sure nobody was nearby to see you or hear his breathy whimpers. The jacket on your back was rather large on you, and he was about your height, perhaps a little skinnier; you took it off and put it over his shoulders, pulling it closed around the front. You weren’t heartless. While he looked so precious like that, and you were loathe to cover him up, you didn’t want him to be embarrassed in front of the entire monastery. Or, perhaps you were just possessive. “Here. Hold it over you like that.”

“Everyone’s going to see, they’re—”

“They won’t. I won’t let them,” you insisted. “Walk close to me, and I’ll take you to my room. Then I’ll fetch a basin, and clean you up.” Ah. For a moment, you regretted not telling him that he could clean himself up. Would he figure you out if you got too close to him?

To your surprise and relief, he simply nodded, and took your arm. You two really were the same height, but Ashe looked so small like that, swallowed up in your jacket and clinging to you. You wrapped an arm around him, to keep him safe, and he leaned in closer to you.

He smelled just like fresh mint.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...you know how it is


End file.
